All I Want for Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre's lonely and depressed during the festive season until he finds Angelfira in the forest. Will Love be kind or will Fate ruin things as usual for him? But there's something magical about her....
1. Not Alone Anymore

All I Want for Christmas

Snowgre was depressed. It was December, nearly Christmas and he felt alone. Artie was busy ruling the kingdom so couldn't hang out with him.

He was living at the swamp with Shrek and his family but felt alone.

He felt like he didn't fit in even though he was an ogre.

He had snow white fur, light blue skin, emerald eyes and was slender.

He also had sight problems.

But he hid those from the others. Only Shrek knew about his hidden problem.

But it made him alone.

He was in the forest when he saw something.

It was a girl.

She had silver hair, gold eyes, slender and wore black.

"_Wow she's pretty! I wonder who she is?" _he thought walking over to her using his symbol cane.

She smiled seeing him. Snow covered her from head to toe and she was shivering.

"Hello I'm Snowgre.

Who're you?

Why're you out here all alone?" he asked her curiously.

"I-I'm Angel.

I know you won't hurt me.

I can sense goodness in your heart.

I was sent away to finishing school by my father but I ran away because I hated it so much." she said coughing.

"_No way!_

_She's a princess._

_She looks too cool to be one. Maybe that's why she ran away._

_I don't blame her."_ he thought helping her up. She was weak from travelling and had started having the cold.

"Where're we going?" Angelfira asked him.

"Home." Snowgre replied as he carried her to the swamp.

He made sure Shrek wasn't around before going into the swamp house. He knew how he hated univited guests especially at this time of the year. To his relief he saw Puss and Donkey there.

"That's good. Shrek must've went out with Fiona." he murmured softly.

Angelfira was asleep by the time he got into his room.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." he whispered leaving.

"Hola senor. What's going on?" Puss asked Snowgre seeing him walk into the kitchen. Snowgre was in the fridge looking for antibotics.

"I found somebody in the forest.

Come on I'll show you!" he answered leading Puss into his room.

Puss's eyes went wide and glassy seeing Angelfira. He couldn't believe Snowgre had found a beauitful woman in the forest.

"She's amazing!

Where did you find her?" the Latin female asked him.

"In the forest. She ran away from finishing school because she hated it.

I don't blame her." Snowgre replied.

Puss understood why Snowgre wanted to keep Angelfira a secret.

But he knew something was different about her.......

Snowgre agreed. For some reason Angelfira enchanted him and he didn't know why.....


	2. More than What She Appears

All I Want For Christmas

Charming growled in anger as he saw Angelfira in Shrek's swamp.

She was meant to be married to his older brother Lian but the news that she'd ran away from finishing school made him angry.

But he smiled.

He knew that his foe went around the world on Christmas Eve giving gifts to humans and ogres.

"I'll ruin Christmas unless Agelfira is returned!" he cackled evilly.

Lian heard him and sighed.

Unlike Charming, he had a good heart and cared about people for what they had inside rather than their appearance.

He had short black hair, brown eyes, slender and very caring and brave.

He harboured a secret that he didn't want to be king and rule.

He wanted to roam and find adventure but Charming wouldn't listen being the older brother.

Fiona had heard about Angelfira from Snow. She was surprised to find Snowgre finding her in the forest like that but smiled.

Now he was feeling what love, even if it was beginning to bloom felt like.

They had much in common.

Angelfira loved rock music like him along with playing the guitar and reading fantasy and manga.

She was also a Goth but not a scary one. She just liked the style.

"Can I ask you something?

If you hate being a princess so badly, why did you go to finishing school?" Snowgre asked as they were in his room.

"I didn't want to.

I just wanted to be myself but my father hated it. He didn't understand.

My other siblings are princesses too but he wanted me to be the heir but that's not me.

Being a princess isn't me.

If I became one, I couldn't play guitar or enjoy rock music.

I would've been made to look pretty and act like an air head.

Besides I want to tell you something else.

I'm a witch with powers but I'm not dangerous, only when I'm angry.

That's when my magic gets out of control.

That's the other reason my father and I don't get along.

You see, my mother was a witch but died after having me.

When he found out I have gifts like my mother, he's been ashamed of me." she explained coughing up a storm.

"Ssh..... Rest now, okay?

Besides I.... like you as you are." he told her seeing her fall asleep.

He then went out for a while. He had Angelfira on his mind. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

He felt a weird feeling whenever he saw her face in his mind.

"_It can't be Love, can it?_

_I wouldn't mind if it was but I don't know if I'm ready for this._

_I know Shrek felt this way when he was in.... this situation._

_Maybe he can help." _He thought.

Artie wondered what was on Snowgre's mind as they were Christmas shopping in Far, Far Away.

"I-It's nothing Artie, okay?" he said softly.

He then saw the guards walking around the streets.

"What're they up to?" Snowgre asked him.

"They're searching for somebody, a girl from an unknown kingdom.

She ran away from finishing school.

It seems she was in an arranged marriage." Artie answered.

Snowgre gulped in fear hearing that. They were looking for Angelfira and if they knew she was in the swamp, there'd be trouble.

"What's wrong with you?

It's like you've ate some bad fruitcake.

Do you know anything about that girl?

If you do, you know I'd grant you immunity." Artie said as they walked on.

"_This is not good!_

_Artie knows about Angelfira running away and he sort of knows what I know._

_Only why.... does my first Love have to be wanted?_

_I really love her but maybe I can make sure she isn't found."_ he thought as they went back to Artie's castle.

Artie wondered why Snowgre was very quiet but every time he mentioned Angelfira, he got mad. He didn't know what was going on with his best friend but he was willing to find out.

Lillian knew why because Fiona had told her but had sworn her to secrecy.

"I can't believe you've an uninvited guest here!

For all we know she could be dangerous!" Shrek yelled at Snowgre after he came home and found Angelfira lying in his cousin's bed.

"Angelfira's not dangerous! She's sweet and loving!

Besides what happened to not judging a person before you get to know them hmm? Anybody remember a certain somebody saying that?" Snowgre replied hotly.

Shrek saw the look in his eyes, the look of love.

His angry facial features softened realising that.

"I-I'm sorry Snowg. I didn't know you love her the way I did with Fiona when I first met her. Fiona says you never leave her side.

That's something very special.

I've got to go.

It's a week before Christmas and there's still much to do at the Swampy North Pole if you know what I mean." Shrek told him.

"Yeah I do." Snowgre replied seeing him leave by going up the chimney.

Snowgre chuckled as he went to make soup for Angelfira.

At least things were okay for now.

He just hoped things would stay like that for a while......


End file.
